


To a dear memory

by tenmillionotters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: A heavy blush began colouring the pale skin of the young man in a deep red, all because he couldn’t stop staring at Harrow’s lips. Of course he wouldn’t dare to touch them, but in his weakest moments he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss him. Just once.





	To a dear memory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever TDP fic and my first Virrow fic ,, I hope it’s enjoyable (〃ω〃)

He would never change, that much was certain. He was hopeless. They both were. Viren held his breath as he watched Harrow lie next to him, he was fast asleep, dreaming of days that were lying behind them, dreaming of days that were yet to come. 

It was improper, even for a Lord, to lay next to the King’s son, but… what could he do? They had been friends for so long, it was just natural at this point to do everything together. 

… not everything… 

He sighed deeply and shut his eyes, why was the one thing they couldn’t share… the experience of falling in love? To Viren it had come so naturally, he was not the type to seek out a lover, no, he fell in love with Harrow because he _knew_ him. 

How could he not love someone he knew so well…? In and out, there were no secrets, there was nothing he wasn’t willing to do for his friend, for his love… but why couldn’t they be lovers? 

A heavy blush began colouring the pale skin of the young man in a deep red, all because he couldn’t stop staring at Harrow’s lips. Of course he wouldn’t dare to touch them, but in his weakest moments he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to kiss him. Just once.

How pathetic he was, tensing up, feeling anxious, all because he was feeling something that filled other people with immeasurable joy. Still, he was realistic, he didn’t stand a chance… 

But couldn’t he even dream of a better world? No, it only increased the pain. It made his chest feel heavy, his breaths shorter and his emotions harder to hide.

Maybe the tears would stop if he would just close his eyes, but even then, he wouldn’t allow himself to even dream. He had to make peace with the fact that - 

“... stop crying…”

Viren felt the sheets shift with his movement, he flinched so hasty he almost fell off the bed, he should have left the second Harrow had fallen asleep but now it was too late to leave. He felt his his friend’s arms wrap around him tightly, pulling him closer. 

“There’s no reason to cry…”

It was so easy to say things like that but he couldn’t deny that he felt comforted by the way Harrow’s heartbeat speed up under his touch. 

“You should get some rest, Viren…”, his voice was gentle, it made him shiver. It weren’t just his words that touched him, it was the way he uttered them, how his voice was enough to wash away all the doubts he had. 

“... okay…” 

The prince chuckled and pulled his friend closer, “Good boy.” And if his words hadn’t been enough, the gentle kiss he left on Viren’s lips would be a testament to the feelings he hadn’t expressed to this point. 

All the tension vanished, his arms finally slung around the other man’s chest as he responded to the gentle kiss. He wouldn’t dare to let go, he was scared that it would really only be one kiss they shared, but when he felt the other gently cup his cheeks before kissing his features and lastly his eyes, Viren knew it was meant to last.

So … in the end they really did share everything. Even the experience of falling in love.


End file.
